Stateless services do not maintain any state on the server. One request is totally independent of the other one. In the case of content management, clients typically operate on objects after getting a session to a repository. The sessions have caches associated with them which store up to date information about the objects. In the stateless case, typically one request gets a session, operates on an object, and releases the session. The next request that wants to operate on the same object typically must retrieve the object again, if as is typical the cache in which the object was stored previously was removed when the session associated with the previous request involving the object was released.